Talk:Diamond
Should this article state that Diamonds are used in crafting Vabbian Armour, so far this is unconfirmed and every other set bar the mesmer has been confirmed as Rubies and Sapphires only. Trader Value If there's no use for Diamonds in-game (yet), why is the rare mats trader paying almost 3 plat for each one? They're nearly as valuable as rubies and sapphires at the trader. I thought the trader went by player supply/demand, and I'm not seeing where the demand would be coming from. Unless there are speculators who think they're buying low and hoping that armor or some other thing that uses diamonds is introduced later? — HarshLanguage 02:43, 24 January 2007 (CST) :Speculation, exactly. You should have seen the price of Rubies and Sapphires pre-NF. Entropy 03:45, 24 January 2007 (CST) :: Just curious, what were prices pre-Nightfall? :::1.5-2k a few months earlier, and up to 4k just before it came out iirc. I expect that diamonds price will get up to 5.5k before gw:en, and hope it will get even higher when it will be needed for a new high end armor set. [[User:Foo|'Foo']] 17:35, 18 June 2007 (CDT) :There's just no supply, just like there isn't demand. Nobody's getting more (why should they, it pays less and is useless) and there's no demand (for the exact same reason). The system is in a balance of a place where the price doesn't matter, it just got frozen like that. I just salvaged a diamond from an Iridescent Aegis that I found in the treasure chest in Nightfallen Jahai, so it leads me to believe that at least the Nightfall versions of the Iridescent Aegis can be salvaged into diamonds (maybe the ones found in Cantha can be too). Noblepaladin 03:03, 28 January 2007 (CST) ::"There's just no supply, just like there isn't demand. Nobody's getting more (why should they, it pays less and is useless) and there's no demand (for the exact same reason). The system is in a balance of a place where the price doesn't matter, it just got frozen like that" --- The supply is from random drops. people sell their random drop to merchants, and in turn no one buys from the merchant cause of the uselessness. the price should go down and not be frozen :::After they finally get a use, their trader value went down! Can someone please explain to me why?-- (Talk) ( ) 00:07, 9 September 2007 (CDT) ::::Becuase Destroyer Weapons are ugly. --Macros 00:09, 9 September 2007 (CDT) :::::Simple economics, supply and demand. Demand up a lot, sure, but because you can now get them by farming through Dungeons their value is way down. I mean, before, you could only spend tedious tedious time amassing Trade Contracts. That required you to do lots of questing and/or buying from other players which took time. (T/ ) 00:10, 9 September 2007 (CDT) ::::::On second thought, that makes more sense. I had 8 diamonds from dungeons before I sold them. --Macros 00:11, 9 September 2007 (CDT) Currency Why don't people use diamonds as currency instead of ectos? This would keep the ecto price down and make Obsidian Armor much more attainable. :Please sign your comments. One reason why people use ecto's for currency is that everyone wants to obtain Obsidion armor for one or more of their characters at some point or another. Plus with its low, low, low drop rate, ecto's are more sought after since the material has a use other than taking up space like the diamond. B.N 11:51, 2 March 2007 (CST) :Ectos get consumed, diamonds don't. For as long as there is no practical use for diamonds, diamonds may well become less valuable over time, presuming that their appearance rate is not outstripped by the demand from hoarders. -- Dashface 22:21, 21 March 2007 (CDT) ::Here's a little lesson in economics for you. There are three systems of trade. Symbolic, barter, and Representative. Symbolic uses things that have no real value but is recognized as money and can be exchanged for things (100k for a Sword) (5 dollars for a shirt). Barter is the use of objects that have value to pay for an item (My Axe for your Spear) (My sandwich for your cookies). Representative is where you give an objects that can be converted to something of value in exchange for an item (50 ectos for that shield) (5 oz of gold for those pants). Ectoplasm goes under the Representative area. Diamonds go under Symbolic, as does gold. Except that diamonds are not accepted by crafters, traders, merchants and the like. Money is. Now ectoplasm is not accepted by traders either but ectoplasm is used to make the most valuable armor in the game. Therefore, the players of GW want cash primarily but the 100k limit puts a damper on that. Therefore, ectoplasm is used because accepting an amount of ectos can be used to make armor is certainly better than diamonds which do nothing. So there. Also, Obsidian armor was never meant to be attainable for all but the most dedicated players. CSM :::That was much longer than it should've been. Diamonds aren't going to go down in price, especially with GW:EN coming out soon, damn soon. There will most likely be armor that uses it in GW:EN, pretty much 99% sure of it, and it'd be a cruel joke if Anet decided to leave it with no use. Once GW:EN comes out, prices are going to skyrocket for diamonds(if one of the armors requires diamonds) and quickly plummet once everyone is starting to get the armor and it becomes somewhat common(Kinda like how FOW is right now, it's rare, but not as big of a deal as Gaile appearing)--Darksyde Never Again 22:57, 11 August 2007 (CDT) ::::Not withstanding the fact that there is also a ‘currency’ to purchase Diamonds, namely, Trade Contracts. Like many, I suspect we’ll see a use for Diamonds in GW:EN but I’m playing it safe rather spamming Kodash and buying up TC’s just in case Anet pulls a sneaky. - Drive By Poster 8/23/07 Destroyer Weapons I found a pic on guildwars guru from a guy that found a use for Diamons. For 5k, 250 slab, 100 iron, 10 onyx gemstones and 10 diamonds you can craft Destroyer's items. It's in "slavers exile", but don't ask me where it is. — [[User:Abedeus|'Abedeus']] 00:10, 1 September 2007 (CDT) :Ok, onyx, granite, iron all make sense... but what do diamonds have to do with a chunk of lava? I don't see anything "diamondy" in those weapons. Yes, I know diamonds are made from granite in very hot conditions, but here you're making lava out of diamons... O_O? I guess Anet just decided they didn't know what else to do with them? RoseOfKali 01:53, 19 September 2007 (CDT) ::Uh, yeah, that's probably true, knowing ANet... Ah well, tey've found a use, let's rejoice, moan and make Destroyer weapons! yay --84.24.206.123 01:58, 19 September 2007 (CDT) Rewards The EoN quest Attack on Jalis's Camp gives a diamond as a reward. I added it to the list. Hexhammer 05:53, 11 September 2007 (CDT) Drops from monsters? To date, I haven't seen proof anywhere - here, GWW, forums - that anyone has ever had a diamond drop from a monster. We all know that Rubies and Sapphires drop from nearly everything, but that is exactly because we have seen them drop from nearly everything. (T/ ) 05:08, 18 February 2009 (UTC)